I Came To Party
by Rock'N'RollGirls
Summary: Evra Von/OC Cirque Du Freak story.
1. Character Information

I Came To Party

Info

Name: Stephanie Rose  
Age: 16  
Family: None, she is an orphan.  
Power: Control over dragons and feels bass through anything. She knows when your coming by feeling your footsteps, for example.  
Friends: Mr. Crepsley, Mrs. Octa, Evra Von, and Darren Shan


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_Alone. That's how I felt when I turned seven ten days ago. I had been put into an orphanage after seven years of not knowing about my power to control dragons and feel bass, or tremors, in anything. Right now, as I sit in a corner of the orphanage, I felt a man's footsteps coming in my direction. I could tell he was tall and stronger than he looked. He wasn't too old, but he was old._

_"Stephanie Rose. Come with me and your powers can be useful in my circus." I looked up and met soft eyes. He was kind, I could tell. I held a chicken egg sized egg close to my chest. He noticed it and held out his hand. I hissed. He drew his hand back slowly, in a respective manner. "It's okay, child. I will not harm you nor the dragon's egg. Where did you happen to get it? Where is the mother?"_

_"She's dead, sir. My parents killed her before killing six of the other eggs. I saved the last two." I muttered. He nodded. "What's your name, sir?"_

_"Mr. Tall. I own Cirque Du Freak, Circus of Freaks. It's just a cover name, but it is full of people with abilities unlike a regular circus." Mr. Tall smiled softly. "Will you join my family and come with us around the world?" I thought about it. I'll be eight next year, and no one looks at the older kids here, so I could escape while I'm young. I nodded. Why not join the family of Cirque Du Freak?_


	3. Nine Years Later

Nine Years Later

Third Person POV...

"Mr. Tall, today's Steph's birthday. What're we gunna do for her?" A yellow eyed boy with green scales on his body from the chest down and a handsome green scale-less face looked curiously as the Circus Master. Mr. Tall looked at the young girl he picked up many a year ago. She had grown up to be a gorgeous teenage woman.

"I will distract her for the day, Evra Von. Set up the Cirque for the special performance we created for her while we are gone. Then when the time comes, I shall ask her to get dressed in the dress I bought yesterday in Conneticut and lead her to her surprise party." Mr. Tall explained. The snake-boy nodded and walked off, stroking his pet snake's head. Mr. Tall then went on with his plan.

Stephanie's POV...

I sat near the fire thinking. I've been here for nine years. Today's my birthday, my sixteenth to be exact, and everyone seems to have forgotten. Mr. Tall strode up to me and offered me his arm. I got up and took it.

"Stephanie, we are going to go into town to look at things. Is that fine with you?" I nodded, offering a small smile. He smiled small back. With that, we were off.

Many hours later...

"Mr. Tall?" I glanced at him as he moved things around in his trailer. He held up a finger and told me to wait, he had a surprise for me.

"Happy Birthday, Stephanie Rose." He pulled a black haltered dress out of a bag and handed it to me. I smiled widely as I held the dress in my hands. Mr. Tall gave me a fatherly smiled before turning his back to me. "Please, try it on."

"Thank you, Mr. Tall. Would you mind if I wear it for tonight?" I asked, slipping out of my usual clothes and sliding into the dress. He nodded. "You can turn around now, Mr. Tall." He turned and smiled.

"It suits you well, Stephanie. Come, I have another surprise for you." I put on a pair of strap high heels and followed Mr. Tall to the performance tent. We walked inside, and I jumped as the others screamed out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEPHANIE!!!"

"Thanks, guys. You didn't have to, though." Everyone nodded and began performing, for me. Hans Hands chuckled at one point, and I wondered why. Then, Evra Von stood in the ring closest to me. He was shirtless, with his snake wrapped loosely around his chest and left shoulder. I blushed, for I have never seen the snake-boy shirtless. His muscular skinny body slipped past the barrier, like a snake slithering through the grass, until he stood before me. His snake reached out and slithered onto my shoulder, gently wrapping around both arms and my neck. Evra sat next to me just when Madame Truska appeared in the ring and grew and shortened her beard at will. I felt Evra glance at me from time to time. Nine years we've known each other and he never acted this way, except in the very first week. Now I wonder why he's being so...secluded in his thoughts.


	4. Questions With Obvious Answers

Questions With Obvious Answers

I've been walking around Cirque for three hours straight, no answers to my question. I stood in front of Darren's trailer and knocked. He might know, or could find out, about why Evra is so skittish right now when I come around. Darren slowly opened the door and gasped. I opened my mouth to ask him the question when he slammed the door and I heard locks locking. I growled.

"Darren Shan, if you don't open that door and let me ask my question, I'm breaking your door down!" I shouted. He knew I'd do it, too. I've done it twice before. Once was when I was on my monthly, then other was when he stole Rose as a little bitty egg. Rose is only three months old. He's been a Vampire for almost three years. Darren reopened the door a smidge, then I kicked it lightly all the way. Inside the room was Evra. I froze and backed outside again. Evra. He was the reason I had come to Darren in the first place. "Can you meet me in my trailer when you're done with Evra there?"

"S-sure. See y-you later, Steph." Darren sighed in relief as I stalked away, to my trailer. I slammed the dark trailer door and was greeted by warm darkness. My eyes grew accustomed to the nightish habitat and I found Rose curled up on my hammock. I smiled, her little red scaled head rested on the place my head usually lay, and her wings were curled up on her small, cat-sized body. I really hope Darren can answer my question.

Evra's POV...

I sighed when Stephanie left. I'm happy she doesn't have to hear this.

"So, as you were saying, Evra?" Darren asked.

"I...I really like Stephanie. As in _like like_." I stuttered. "But I can't decide if she likes me back or not."

"Hm...how long have you two known each other?"

"Nine years, since Mr. Tall brought her here." I replied, confused on how his half-human brain was working.

"Wow...you've must've liked her for a very long time then. Tell her how you feel. I have a feeling she has something to say along the same lines as you have." Darren grinned. I groaned. He was going to try and pull us together. With that said and done, he left whistling to Stephanie's trailer. I trudged along behind him. That's when I got an idea, I'd _spy on their conversation!_ I know eavsdropping is bad, but I had an itch she'd say no to her liking me. Only as a friend, not any more than that.

Stephanie's POV...

Darren entered my trailer without knocking, as usual, and grinned as he sat next to me on my bed.

"What's your question, Steph?" He asked.

"Do you think Evra likes me? As in _like like_?" I muttered.

"Yeah, totally. Told me himself."

"You're mean, Darren Shan! If he told you he really likes me, he'd expect you, as his best friend, to keep it secret!" I exclaimed.

"So you two _do_ like each other! I see a kiss between you two is gunna happen." Darren laughed at my red face. "Why not go on a date? Ask him to go to the movies tomorrow night, we have no performance."

"Actually," I grinned. "I'll ask him to Phantom of the Opera. There's a showing at seven tomorrow and I've got two tickets."

"Great idea, Steph." Darren grinned, waving. "I gotta go see what Mr. Crepsley's up to. Bye."

"G'night, Darren." I smiled and waved. I laid back on my bed, sighing happily. It was great to get my crush on Evra off my chest.

Evra's POV...

She likes me. She really likes me! I grinned widely, chased after Darren, and leaped on his back. I grinned and he did, too, carrying me like the friend he is back to our trailer. I hopped on my hammock and smiled even while I was asleep.


	5. Phantom of the Opera

Phantom Of The Opera

"Um, Evra? Can I speak to you?" I asked. The shirtless snake-boy nodded, placed his snake in her cage, and stood before me. "Will you go with me to the showing of Phantom of the Opera with me tonight? As a...a..oh, holy crimony!" I blushed scarlett. "A date!" My hand flew over my mouth and I felt my eyes go wide. I'd said it!

"Of course, Stephanie." Evra grinned. I blinked, and jumped up in happiness after he turned his back. "When are we leaving? I need a suit, too, don't I?"

"Only if you want, Evra. I'm wearing the halter dress Mr. Tall got me tonight." I giggled when he spun around, his snake-slitted green eyes nearly bulging out of his skull.

"I'm definately wearing a suit. I hope no one notices I have green skin." Evra mumbled the last part, but I caught it.

"If anyone makes a comment or does something rude to you, I'm gunna kick someone's butt!" I exclaimed. He jumped from my exclimation.

"You'd do that for me?" Evra asked. I nodded. He walked up to me, grinning, and hugged me tightly. I blushed heatedly, but hugged back anyway. My cheek felt warm to Evra, obviously. He'd gotten goosebumps. His snake slithered out and wrapped around the both of us, getting into the hug.

"Hey, snakey." I stroked her head gently. She hissed approvingly. Evra realised how close we were and blushed lightly, a small salmon pink strip on his snake-green face. I blushed harder, the snake tightening lightly around our waists and dragging us so close there was barely any space between us. The snake slithered away, with her job done, and we stayed in that position. Neither of us spoke, until I broke the silence with a small recognition.

"This reminds me of the Phantom and Christine," I murmured. "He holds her, never wanting to let go."

"That's exactly how I feel," Evra muttered, and I caught the whole sentence.

"You...like me?" I squeaked. He looked at me in fear, forgetting the fact I have perfect hearing.

"Uh, don't you like me too?" Evra blurted out.

"You eavesdropped on Darren and I last night?!" I gasped.

"I just wanted to know whether or not you liked me," Evra whimpered, releasing me. I stopped immediately and reached out, grasping his arm. He froze, thinking something was going to go bad for him again, probably.

"I _do like you, Evra_," I whispered. "I _love_ you. To the point of giving my life for you, I love you that much. I would put myself in harms way if someone tried to attack you or beat you like that stupid old circus owner did when you were young," He flinched. "Sorry, I would do it if anyone did."

"And I would for you, Stephanie," he took me into his arms again, whispering. "I love you too much to lose you. We've known each other for nine years, almost ten. I trust you, as my friend, and more."

"Ditto, _mein schlange bub_," I kissed his cheek. His hand, soft and gentle and scaled, grasped my chin as I went to pull away from his face, and he passionately kissed me. Fireworks, many loud fireworks, went off in my head. I felt his lips moving against mine. I felt the need, the want, the love, and the familiarity in his kiss. We broke apart many minutes later, gasping for breath.

"What did that mean, _mein schlange bub?_" He asked.

"My snake-boy." I grinned. "And, in the relation to the show we're seeing tonight, mein darstellung."

"My Phantom?" Evra guessed.

"Ja, _mein Darstellung von die Oper_." I whispered, as Evra lowered his face back to mine and pressed his caring lips to my own.

*Mein schlange bub=My snake-boy

*Mein mein darstellung=My Phantom

*Mein Darstellung von die Oper=My Phantom of the Opera.


End file.
